ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Full Moon Fountain (Mission)
Kraftlos 15:46, 7 December 2006 (EST) I removed this because I felt like it was unncessary to include a plot spoiler in a mission description. I'm not entirely sure of ffxiclopedia's conventions as far as spoilers, but it seems a bit odd, considering the other two Misison 6-1 pages do not have this element. ---- I moved them to a subpage and added a link off the main page. Seems better suited there than here even. --Gahoo 15:48, 7 December 2006 (EST) --- --Kraftlos 15:51, 7 December 2006 (EST) That seems better ^^ Testimonials ---- *Easily solo'd as 75BLM/RDM using sneak pop method with a pebble lol. youll need some type of throwable weapon to pull a single cardian. once pulled nuke it dead. try to keep it as far away as possible from the door as well as away from the nm cardians. fighting near the door will cause near by cardians outside the door to cast cure and other buffs. *Can be soloed by any job that can defeat one of the spawned Cardians, I just soloed the PLD doll with THF75/NIN37 and had no problems. I tried the BLM doll first but lost, because it uses -ga spells and ancient magic. (Sleepga followed by Burst -_- These damned cardians are actually smart...) Sneak pop and pull one with non-magical means, then let the other three despawn before examining the door again (Will most likely despawn while you're fighting the one you pulled).--FFXI-Taube 13:32, 16 August 2008 (UTC) * Soloable by BST75 with Silent Oil; Pulling Jack of Batons with pet. * Soloable by BLM75/SMN30 using Silent Oil; Pulling Jack of Batons with Carbuncle. * Soloable by BLM75/RDM37 using a pebble to pull with. * Soloable by MNK75/NIN37 using Chi Blast to pull. * Soloable very easy by a THF70/NIN35 using bolts to pull Jack of Batons. --TechRebel 17 September 2008. * Soloable by THF75/DNC37. Clear the room of the cardians while building to 300TP (get a few from outside first) and then use Spectral Jig. Cancel the Invisible buff and check the gizmo. Run back and pull the Jack of Batons with a bolt. Flare took me down to about 250HP, so just make sure you have plenty of TP to heal before the spells begin to hit again. -- asdfqwertyouip 2008.10.21 * Soloable by WHM75/SMN37 using Carbuncle to pull. Landed Repose when Jack of Batons used Manafont, and used Repose to get MP back when MP was below 30%. 10 min fight. --Alamaxia 15:31, 6 September 2008 (UTC) * Soloable by DRG75/BLU37 using Silent Oil and pulling with Angon. --Tylp 13 September 2008. * Soloable by NIN68/DNC20 effortlessly with basic evasion set, pulling PLD Jack with Ninjutsu spell. 16 September 2008. * Soloable by DNC68/SAM 34 pulled Jack of Swords long fight but not very difficult. Kyonne 16:35, 20 September 2008 (UTC) * Soloable by SMN67/WHM33 * Soloable by NIN75/DNC37 pulled Jack of Batons with RA and had to turn my back to it at low HP to avoid killing it before the other 3 depoped, Full haste setup, effortless, /DNC was unneeded. * Soloable by RDM63/BLM31 with difficulty. The hardest part was other Cardians throwing cures around, otherwise would have been a walk in the park. Panpanini 11 December 2008 * Soloable by WAR75/DNC37. Easy fight when using the sneak+pull method. Built 300 TP in advance, but that wouldn't have been necessary. Cleared mobs, but links would have been of little consequence. Pulled WHM (Jack of Cups), never dropped to yellow HP. --Pseudopod 04:02, September 11, 2009 (UTC) * Okay. Really. You have NO idea how laughably easy this was. We went in with a level 70 PLD, a level 55 RDM, and a level 56 RDM. We made sure everyone had sneak on and that the lesser cardians in the outside room were dead before approaching the door. Once that was done, our PLD spawned them and pulled the cardian PLD, the Jack of Swords, using Provoke. DO NOT PULL WITH MAGIC. They will all attack you if you do. We fought him about halfway between the door and the larger room. He went down so quickly, we had to try to keep him alive for the time required to have the other 3 cardians despawn. Really very easy. I DO want to thank the other 3 players who had just finished up when we got there though and helped us with a few pointers. Now you have them. Good luck! :D Kirschwassermomo December 23, 2008 8:30 AM * I want to clarify something about the "No magic pull". I solo'd this fight with a PLD75/WHM37 by pulling the Jack of Swords with Flash. The other NM's did NOT link with it and by the time I killed the NM, the others had already de-spawned. Just make sure you use Flash from the farthest distance that you can. --Rurouni zanza 19:25, 27 December 2008 (UTC) * Duo'ed all 4 as 75DRG/WHM Elvan and a 62 taru Soothing healer NPC. Angon pulled Cups and took it down so fast that i had to engage the last three. Order i used was Batons, Coins, Swords (died when i went batons, swords, coins as nuking during invincible is not good). No Healing Breath enhancing gear/merits att all other than AF helm. Exiting fight and if you kill PLD last fully posible to do. --Shienar 22:05, 5 January 2009 (UTC) * SOMEONE PLEASE CONFIRM THIS>> I went there to try and solo it as a 75blm, i put sneak up, and popped them. I pulled the left one with a pebble, and by the time I killed it the other 3 de-popped. I started asking around, and when a couple people showed up I pulled one and killed it. We were waiting for another person and decided not to kill all at the time. When I checked the door again I got the cutscene. IN SHORT I popped, killed one, they depopped. I popped them again, killed one, then they depopped, I got the cutscene. I did not need to kill all four. (perhaps this was a glitch?) -- Kiflaam 00:29, 27 Februrary 2009 (UTC) * EASY solo for WHM75/NIN37. Pulled Jack of Batons with a pebble, was able to land silence which lasted pretty much the whole fight. I was actually worried that I'd kill the NM before the others despawned. Please note that the other cardians in the room DO NOT link to these ones, as I'd feared might happen when I popped them. --Ameliadycehart 14:04, 3 April 2009 (UTC) * Solo by BRD75/WHM37 killed cardians in room, casted sneak and spawned. Pulled Pld with elegy all the way back to the door. Only issues were the cardians behind the door occaisonaly casting cure's or protect after finale. After a while the cardians in the room respawned which made little tougher, had at 1% then Cure4(pld) Cure3(room card) Cure2(door card) and Pld at 40%. All in all took 45min, with having to regen full mp twice. kept ballad on at all times. --Milliennial 20:28, 2 May 2009 (UTC) * Solo by Galka WHM70/SCH35. Pulled Jack of Batons (BLM) with Tathlum, dragged him to entrance, reposed him, then zoned out and in. Silence when he starts casting AM, try to keep it up all of the time. Didnt need all of my 650Mp, didnt need Sublimation, even though i had a full charge prepared. Repose and rest worked, he was asleep for the full 1min 30, but there was no need for it. Chwynn 21:19, 21 July 2009 (UTC) * Simple Solo by 75 SMN/WHM. Clear room, rested up to full mp. Cast sneak, touch door, run to back of room and carby pulled Jack of Batons. Brought him to back of the room. Just let carby pluck away until rest depop. Only had light staff, very low summoning skill, and never used a blood pact. Carby had him to 20% by the time the others depoped. Finished and touched door in less than 5 mins. Finished with more than 1/2 my mp yet. EASY! Aggro of Non-Windurstians Just an FYI...'cause it wasn't apparent to me. The Cardian NMs do aggro those not on the mission. I nearly killed a Paladin 75 who was fighitng the Ten of Cups, when suddenly four Jacks aggroed her Flash casting. -BE CAREFUL- O.o; --Vyenpakakapaka 03:49, 18 January 2009 (UTC)